The Hematology-Oncology Service, Department of Internal Medicine, at the Sacramento Medical Center manages the majority of cancer chemotherapy cases referred to the Department of Internal Medicine. In addition to their full-time faculty, they are affiliated with the Service seven clinical faculty appointees who are in the practice of hematology and oncology in the Sacramento area and take an active part in the teaching at the School of Medicine and in the house staff training program at the Sacramento Medical Center. As a group, these practicing physicians and those full-time appointees at the medical center listed in this grant request provide the majority of medical care for patients on chemotherapy in the Sacramento and its immediate surrounding area. It is the purpose of this grant request to provide secretarial and technical support for these physicians, thus permitting them to contribute their case material to cooperative studies of the Western Caner Study Group. These studies involve Phase I, II, and III protocols. The principal investigator of this grant is presently Chairman of the Leukemia Committee of the Western Cancer Study Group. Members of his staff are represented on subcommittees of lymphoma, myeloma, melanoma, sarcomas and adenocarcinomas.